


a night of firsts

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared meets Jensen and it feels like destiny.<br/>day 12: first time they have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night of firsts

Who thought a masquerade ball could have brought results like these? Jared isn’t one for fate, but he knew as soon as he saw the bright green eyes glinting with gold behind the feathered mask, he was in deep. He’d never even seen the guy around campus, but the themed party the LGBT club was hosting made it seem like the meeting was destiny. 

His name was Jensen, he was in the grad program while Jared was still a sophomore, he had ridiculously kissable lips, and Jared _knew_ this guy was going to take his virginity. Now that was the first thing on the agenda, but as the night progressed, Jared knew he wanted so much more.

Jensen brought Jared back to his apartment, the both of them having ditched the party early. They kissed for hours on the sofa, masks and shirts removed. Jared panted _I haven’t done this before, but I want you so bad_ against Jensen’s lips. Jensen made sure that Jared was sure and that he really wanted this and he was perfect. If Jared didn’t want to be mocked mercilessly by Chad, he had sex like a pro, but in actuality; Jared was almost brought to tears by how Jensen treated him.

He took Jared’s pants off slowly, kissing the revealed skin. He guided Jared to his bed and laid him out, taking Jared’s cock into his mouth and worshipping it as his magic fingers worked him open. Jared had played with himself extensively, but he had never been able to get the angle right. Jensen found that angle and manipulated Jared’s body into moving in ways it never had before. Muscles he didn’t know about ached deliciously as Jensen finally pulled out his fingers, placed a wet kiss on Jared’s leaking dick, and pushed in. 

He was amazing in bed, taking care of Jared and himself at the same time, holding unbearably still so Jared could adjust, having the strength to make sure Jared was comfortable before he thrust in earnest. And dear god, could those hips move. Jared felt like he saw a glimpse of heaven and had the strongest orgasm he could remember wrung from him from those talented hands. Jensen kept kissing him throughout, and Jared was right about his earlier assessment of his lips.

The best part of the night, not that Jared would admit it to Chad (he’d tell Chad it was the three orgasms wrenched from his dick), would be the way Jensen oh so gently cleaned up after the both of them because Jared’s legs weren’t quite functioning. Jensen was so careful to make sure Jared wouldn’t wake up to uncomfortable stickiness. They had talked all night about what they liked and they hit it off quickly with similar interests and views. 

Jared didn’t want to presume anything, but Jensen did cuddle in behind him and didn’t kick him out of the apartment so maybe there was hope for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't portray personal views in any way, just an fyi.


End file.
